brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Onamex/New Fanfiction
Discussion closed due to all suggestion requirements met. Suggestions Hey, guys! I'm starting a new fanfiction about a pokemon trainer's journey and I need some suggestions. I will talk about each suggestion I need in a paragraph each, however you need to know the list. When suggesting something please label which suggestion catergory it is for. For example, if you are sugggesting the starter city, add "3)" before hand, so I know exactly which catergory your suggestion is for. Always represent the categories with their own number, so on't just use "3)" for all of them. You are more than welcome to make a suggestion for more than one category, however please still make it clear which category you are suggesting for, once again. The ones that have been decided will have the confirmed suggestion in brackets next to their title. Now, here are all of the suggestions I need: #Protagonist's name #Starter Pokemon #Starting city #Opposing team's name #A name for the protagonist's sister #Sister's starter Pokemon #Friend's name #Friend's starter pokemon 1) Protagonist's Name (Archen) I need a boy's name that sounds interesting and unique. I want it to sound heroic, with a hint of a dark side. I'd prefer the name not to begin with uncommon letters, such as x or z. However, if it is a good name, I'll use it anyway. It needs to be a name that you are comfortable with me using in a FanFiction. Although the FanFiction will be 100% child-friendly, I don't want anyone to be annoyed that I used their idea. 2) Starter Pokemon (Froakie) I want the protagonist's starter pokemon to be a water-type, as this will be essential to the plot later on. I am leaning towards either Squirtle or Piplup, however any water-type pokemon would be good. Please give justification for why you have chosen the pokemon you suggested. 3) Starting City (Cheshma Town) I would prefer the starting city to be quite small, instead of large. This excludes Anthian City. I would also liek to stress that I am not very far into the PBB story, so I have only progressed as far as Anthian City. Please suggest towns and cities before Anthian City, so that I get no spoilers and that I will be able to write to my full potential.Also, I am counting Lagoona Lake as a town in this current time, along with Route 10. This is because there are indeed houses there. 4) Opposing Team Name (Team Night + Team Eclipse) For the name of the opposing team, I would really like something that sounds quite dark and may even be a methaphor. I really like Team Eclipse because of the second layer. An eclipse is where Earth's Moon blocks out the Sun, causing darkness. I think this an incredible metaphor, however I want to be original. please leave any ideas that are dark or are a metaphor. 5) Sister's Name (Rose) For the sister's name, I would like a name that sounds typically light and elegant, but may have a much deeper meaning, which can potentially be linked to the dark side. You will realise why this is if you ever read the FanFiction. 6) Sister's Starter Pokemon (Litten) The protagonist's sister's starter Pokemon should be a fire-type because of plot details later on in the story. I don't want it to be a cute or light-hearted pokemon, as I want it to show off the girl's uncontrollable dark side. However, that's all I'm going to say for now. You'll just have to read the FanFiction to see what I mean... 7) Friend's Name (Luke) I need a name for the protagonist's best friend. I would like the name to sound like a casual everyday name, unlike the protagonist and his sister's. It can really be anything, as long as it is as mundane as possible. 8) Friend's Starter Pokemon (Treeko) I want the friend's starter Pokemon to be a grass-type. To be completely honest, I don't mind which one. However, I might make his starter a certain normal Pokemon, but I will think about that. For now, I want to see what grass-type you guys would like to see as the best friend's starter Pokemon. Category:Blog posts